


Metal Ardiente

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: En una realidad alterna, no fue Bucky Barnes quién cayó del tren, sino que el fatal destino lo asumió Steve Rogers, el original Capitán América. Fue el primer súper soldado quién se enfrentó a las torturas de HYDRA, convertido contra su voluntad en el infame Soldado del Invierno.Años después, y tras la caída de SHIELD, vivió una temporada con los Vengadores. Allí se encontró con su mejor amigo, y cayó irremediablemente por el genio residente del equipo. Pero tras un incidente, decide huir, y ahora su vida corre peligro.Una instancia que quizás no desencadene en la Guerra Civil, pero en un evento que pondrá en jaque a Tony Stark, y que lo llevará directamente a las entrañas más oscuras de la especie humana.Stony





	1. Capítulo 01: Cómo una fría ventisca

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Siendo sinceros...planeaba subir hoy una pequeña historia, un corto One Shot temática Soulmate (quizás lo haga durante la semana, pero no estoy muy segura) pero hablando con una amiga...decidí que este sería mejor. 
> 
> Si alguien lo pregunta, no, no estoy de vaga jaja planeo traer más tarde, o mañana, la continuación de otro de mis fics (You gave me a home) por si alguien aquí lo sigue jaja
> 
> Por cierto, y como mencioné en el resumen, este fic es un semi AU: con Steve como el Soldado del Invierno. Cambiaré algunas cosas, pero seguirá más o menos la línea de las películas en algunos detalles. 
> 
> Será un poco extraño este primer cap, pero más adelante, se esclarecerán algunos puntos sobre los que estoy segura, tendrán dudas.
> 
> Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

Esta era su última misión. Si, la última como el Soldado del Invierno.

Ahora que finalmente se había librado del control mental, podía pensar con mayor claridad. Ya no se encontraba bajo los estándares de HYDRA, contra todos aquellos que le habían manipulado, jugado con su cuerpo y su alma durante décadas.

Era su última misión, pero no como un agente de sus filas. Era una para acabar con ellos, o al menos todos los que pudiera. Se los llevaría al infierno con él, aunque para eso, tuviera que morir en el intento.

Por eso, durante los últimos seis meses, había pasado de base en base, haciendo uso de los recuerdos que esa organización había implantado en él, y que ahora le ayudaban a acabarlos. Era sencillo encontrar pistas de cada uno de sus movimientos, adivinar donde establecerían el siguiente contrato: una vez más, en un intento de ponerse de pie, tras perder a sus líderes en la caída de SHIELD. Una instancia en la que, penosamente, había participado. Casi sin darse cuenta de su verdadero papel, y de las vidas que corrían riesgo por su culpa.

Eso había desencadenado también los recuerdos de las torturas, por los que había días en que sencillamente era incapaz de ponerse en pie. Pero en cada ocasión daba todo de sí para seguir, o de otra manera, podrían encontrarle. Y aún no era momento para ello.

El dolor era fuerte, demasiado cruento. Cada víctima que había matado con sus manos, a causa de HYDRA, no podría revivir, por mucho que acabara con la misma. Solo podía intentar…querer evitar que no se volviera a repetir una situación así, para nadie más.

Era una misión suicida, pero no se sentía mal por el inminente fin de su vida. Sabía que no podía ser feliz, tener cosas buenas. No después de causar tanto dolor a otros…como a ese hermoso hombre de cabello castaño que, por un tiempo, le hizo olvidar incluso quién era en realidad.

Un asesino, eso es lo que era. Un monstruo asqueroso, la suciedad más vil que podía existir. Por casi siete décadas se había transformado en aquello que deseaba destruir durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y aunque Bucky dijera que no era su culpa…

Su viejo amigo y los Vengadores eran buenas personas, pero él no. Ya tenía sus manos manchadas, el peso de tantas vidas hundiéndolo, la carga que llevaría sobre sus hombros hasta su muerte. Un día que se encontraba cada vez más próximo.

Todo por aquellos que consideraba, aunque se culpara cada vez más por hacerlo, como sus amigos. O al menos, sus camaradas.

Luego de la caída de SHIELD, había empezado a recordar. Pequeños fragmentos aquí y allá, sobre todo sobre el hombre con el traje de la bandera estadounidense. Capitán América.

Por obvios motivos, desaparecer del mapa era la única opción que tenía. Quedarse podía significar la prisión, y a pesar de las pesadillas y del sufrimiento, de las heridas infectadas que le hacían retorcerse de dolor, no asistió a ningún hospital ni pidió ayuda. Prefirió esperar a que el suero trabajara, aunque con su debilitado estado, pasaron semanas antes de poner mejorar.

Y entonces, movido por la curiosidad, empezó a investigar.

Sin los hilos que lo controlaban, en plena facultad, o todo lo que podía hacer contando con su raciocinio, buscar respuestas era inevitable. Pero entonces los recuerdos, pequeños pedazos de su memoria, volvieron a él, advirtiéndole lo peligroso que era.

Por primera vez en décadas había llorado en voz alta. Roto, desesperado, perdido.

Había escapado por meses de los Vengadores, sabiendo que seguían cada uno de sus pasos, a petición de su líder. Cansado, ya sin ánimos de intentar siquiera formar una nueva vida, se había dejado atrapar en Brooklyn. Una insana necesidad le pedía ver el sitio que una vez había sido su hogar, visitar el cementerio donde descansaban sus padres, y cerrar un ciclo antes de ser llevado a la justicia.

Pensaba, tenía casi la certeza, que volverían a tratarle como un experimento. O lo encarcelarían en la Balsa, si tenía un poco más de suerte: completamente aislado, de modo que no volviera nunca más a dañar a nadie. Después de todo, para alguien como él, la muerte era un regalo demasiado benevolente. Y después de las atrocidades que había cometido, era más que obvio que no lo merecía.

Por eso se quedó de pie, allí, esperando el Quinjet que no tardó en aparecer. Los héroes más poderosos del planeta bajaron, armados y alerta. Él simplemente había sonreído, pues no importaba: no tenía siquiera un cuchillo, y había arrancado su brazo de metal, para ahorrarles esa terrible tarea.

Era un títere y un asesino, ninguno de ellos se debía confiar.

Había cerrado los ojos, a la espera del primer disparo, el primer insulto, algo. Pero en cambio, se había visto encerrado en un potente abrazo, en los brazos de Bucky Barnes, quién sonreía como un loco, casi como si estuviera feliz de verle.

Debió parecer confundido, o al menos atónito. Pues entre sentidas carcajadas, Stark tomó la palabra, sonriendo cómplice “¿Es que acaso no es obvio?” había preguntado “Cap está feliz de verte, hombre. Y nosotros también lo estamos”

Su corazón se había encogido al verle, recordando aquel viejo amigo que había tenido durante la guerra. Aquel que le había ayudado a recuperar a Bucky, quién le encaminó a un posible romance con Peggy…y a quién había asesinado a sangre fría por los mandatos de HYDRA, junto con su esposa, más de veinte años atrás…

Pero su mente, tan despierta como siempre, también había reparado en sus palabras ¿Felices de verlo? ¿A él?

Puesto que su confusión aumentaba más a cada segundo que transcurría, fue sencillo para ellos llevarle hasta la nueva base de los Vengadores. Según le explicaron en el camino, había sido construida tras un problema con un androide, Ultron. Y que todos se sentían seguros de querer invitarlo a vivir allí, con ellos.

Le estaban recibiendo con los brazos abiertos, aún en estado de alerta, pero sin mentira alguna en sus palabras. Y lo más importante: le trataban como si fuera una persona más.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar…?

Por supuesto, era una situación completamente nueva para él. Creía ser capaz de encontrar una pisca de humanidad, esa que había perdido tras los primeros meses de tortura. Porque a pesar de todo, HYDRA había necesitado casi un año, para lograr romperle por completo.

Los Vengadores estaban armados, eso no era algo que pasara desapercibido, no para alguien con su trayectoria. Era obvio que intentaban disimularlo, aún con temor que atacara a Bucky, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Fue una medida que se relajó con el pasar del tiempo, hasta el punto que algunos no le miraban extraño cuando tomaba un cuchillo de la cocina.

Fue más o menos el mismo proceso que vivió con el cuarto que le asignaron: pues si bien se encontraba cerca de donde dormía su viejo amigo, era más que nada para mantenerlo tranquilo. Eso, y los distintos sensores y cámaras que las paredes ocultaban.

Por supuesto, le otorgaba una mayor libertad que su cámara criogénica, pero no evitaba que se sintiera tanto o más presionado que antes. Era como una bomba a punto de explotar, o un verdadero animal salvaje.

Esa era otra de las razones por la que Bucky estaba cerca, pues aún bajo esas circunstancias, era capaz de notar cuan estresado o solitario se sentía. Pero sin él en la ecuación ¿bajo qué otro motivo el resto querría tenerlo en su base? Si ni siquiera tenía permitido ir al bosque de las inmediaciones, mucho menos podría abandonar el lugar sin activar alguna alarma.

Era obvio que ellos podrían mantenerlo fuera de las garras del gobierno de ese modo, pero era tan asfixiante, que se sentía enloquecer…

El equipo era un caso excepcional, al menos para él. A Romanov ya la conocía, pues aunque sus recuerdos eran difusos, tenía la certeza que había sido una de sus aprendices. Era la nueva Viuda Negra, proveniente de los programas de la Habitación Roja. Se alegraba que en esos instantes, se encontrara saliendo con Barnes…pero solo era otra constante de lo difícil, o más bien imposible, que resultaría para él salir adelante…

Sobre el resto, solo sabía lo poco que aparecía en los informes que había robado. Barton tendía a invitarlo cada vez que compraban un nuevo videojuego, o Wilson a sentarse con él y acompañarlo cuando tenía una nueva crisis, quién más le desconcertaba era Stark.

De los pocos recuerdos que poseía en ese entonces, no era difícil corroborar lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. Y por lo mismo, jamás sabía que esperar de él.

A todas horas intentaba llamar su atención, o bien iba a su habitación, o le obligaba a acompañarlo a su laboratorio. No parecía tener miedo de lo que podía ser capaz de hacer, sentándose cerca en las películas, o permitiendo que las escasas ocasiones que estaba en la cocina, preparara algo para él sin desconfianza alguna.

Al menos dos o tres veces por semana, intentaba encausarlo para recolocar su brazo. O más bien, un nuevo brazo que él mismo había construido, dado que el anterior lo había destrozado hasta dejarlo convertido en papilla tecnológica. Pero se había negado repetidas veces, porque las pesadillas eran muchas: si con un solo brazo y sin armas a su alcance había noqueado una vez más a Barnes, no quería imaginar de qué sería capaz con todo su potencial.

En esos momentos, era que también dudaba de la cordura que ostentaba ese hombre. Pero inevitablemente, fue gracias a esas ocasiones, que poco a poco logró colarse bajo su piel.

Se sentía a gusto a su lado, cómodo, capaz de confiar en sus órdenes. O más bien, sus peticiones: de cómo no debía encerrarse tanto tiempo en su habitación, en intentar compartir más con el equipo, o al menos con algunos miembros. Era Stark quién también le conversaba sobre lo mucho que pesaba su situación sobre Bucky, la culpabilidad que sentía, lo poco que estaba durmiendo últimamente.

Quizás por eso no se sorprendió la primera vez que Stark pasó a ser Tony en sus pensamientos, ni el primer beso que compartieron. Pero era su turno de sentir culpa por ocultarle tantos secretos, el pasado que le estaba carcomiendo vivo. Y con los nervios de punta, tampoco supuso una enorme sorpresa cuando acabó hiriéndolo, tras una pesadilla: estrangulándolo, del mismo modo que había matado a su madre.

Y lo peor de todo, es que esas mismas palabras habían salido de su boca, antes que Tony cayera inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Estaban solos en la base, y FRIDAY, la IA de Tony, no había dudado en alertar al resto de la situación. Con renovadas lágrimas en los ojos, había pedido indicaciones para atenderlo en la enfermería. No había recibido más que frases cortantes, por lo que aventuraba, no era nada más serio que un desmayo. Pero una vez se aseguró que el chico se encontraba estable, se encerró en el viejo cobertizo, a las afueras de la base. Era ocupado como una sala de entrenamiento, para los guerreros más poderosos del equipo.

La última vez que Thor había estado por esos lares, había destruido buena parte de la maquinaria, para gran disgusto de Tony. Desde entonces estaba en reparaciones, y siendo el peligro inminente que era, él solo solía ocuparlo cuando se encontraba demasiado frustrado consigo mismo. A veces, inclusive, podía estar toda la noche en el lugar, sintiéndose en paz en un edificio destruido, mucho más semejante a sus viejas guaridas que a su habitación llena de comodidades. Y, lo más importante, solo con sensores de movimiento funcionando, sin una sola cámara que grabara su rostro descompuesto y desencajado.

Seguramente, y a sabiendas que necesitaría un poco de tiempo para calmarse, cuando Rhodas y Maximoff regresaron a la base, le dejaron en paz, encargándose primero de Tony. Quizá por eso fue tan sencillo escapar y, con una meta más o menos clara en su cabeza, cuál era su siguiente movimiento.

Nunca había estado presente en sus reuniones, pero sabía que todos estaban trabajando activamente por dar con las viejas bases de HYDRA. Se había mantenido en silencio, pues no era su lugar para intervenir, pero creía que ahora era su mejor opción: darles un poco de paz a esas personas que, para bien o para mal, habían dado todo de sí para protegerlo del gobierno y de sí mismo.

Era una de las principales razones por las que Bucky parecía tan agotado, casi sin fuerzas, luego de ir y venir de una misión durante las últimas semanas. Como Wilson, Romanov o Barton: coordinando cada ataque, sin descanso. O como Tony…mirándole con una expresión rota y miedo en sus ojos, antes de caer inconsciente producto de su arrebato…

Para que no existieran nuevas víctimas, ni otros monstruos como él fueran creados.

Sabía que luego de ese movimiento, el gobierno sabría que tenía la oportunidad de apresarle y hacer con él lo que diera la gana. Ross no le dejaría en paz, pero él era un veterano, y sabía cómo jugar sus cartas. Mientras, se encargaría de limpiar los nombres de los Vengadores, y ayudarles del único modo posible: acabar con HYDRA desde dentro.

Quizás no habían visto en él al asesino, pero no era su culpa. Simplemente habían intentado confiar, aunque tal error casi les había costado demasiado caro.

Solo…solo quizá, en una cosa se equivocaba: esta no era la última misión cómo el Soldado del Invierno. Se permitiría ocupar ese viejo nombre una vez más, ese que creía muerto, y del cual no pensaba tener derecho o pertenencia. Lo haría como Steven Grant Rogers, un viejo militar y el primer Capitán América, hasta su casi fatal accidente en Italia.

Lo haría por Buck, y por Tony. Por quienes le habían dado el sueño de intentar ser una persona, por primera vez en décadas. Eso había tenido en mente cada vez que asaltaba una nueva base, a pesar de las nuevas heridas, del dolor en su corazón y de su aún más miserable existencia.

Pero para lograrlo, ambas identidades, el Soldado y el Capitán, debían morir en el proceso.


	2. Capítulo 02: El sol desaparece del firmamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien. Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza, y por lo corto del cap. He estado algo ocupada en la universidad, pero finalmente tengo algo de tiempo para retomar mis fics.
> 
> Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

Solo…solo quizá, en una cosa se equivocaba: esta no era la última misión cómo el Soldado del Invierno. Se permitiría ocupar ese viejo nombre una vez más, ese que creía muerto, y del cual no pensaba tener derecho o pertenencia. Lo haría como Steven Grant Rogers, un viejo militar y el primer Capitán América, hasta su casi fatal accidente en Italia.

Lo haría por Buck, y por Tony. Por quienes le habían dado el sueño de intentar ser una persona, por primera vez en décadas. Eso había tenido en mente cada vez que asaltaba una nueva base, a pesar de las nuevas heridas, del dolor en su corazón y de su aún más miserable existencia.

Pero para lograrlo, ambas identidades, el Soldado y el Capitán, debían morir en el proceso.

xxxxx

Natasha estaba asustada, como pocas veces en su corta vida. No lo admitiría, y quizás solo Clint, su más viejo amigo, podría percatarse de las emociones que a duras penas contenía bajo su rostro estoico y endurecido.

James, el hombre por el que había estado irremediablemente enamorada por años, estaba cayendo en el peor de los abismos. Lo entendía perfectamente, pues llevaban ya casi seis meses en una búsqueda sin frutos. Y lo peor, es que entendía la motivación del Soldado…no, de Steve Rogers, su viejo mentor.

Era extraño pensar en él en esos términos, pero igualmente terrible. Separar las tres personalidades que había conocido en su vida, pero intentar enfocarse en ese lado humano que la había salvado de caer por los mandatos de la Habitación Roja.

Por esos tiempos, tendría apenas unos diecisiete años. Era una novata, mortal pero muy experimentada. Le habían dejado a su cargo, y las continuas historias sobre la brutalidad del mejor asesino de HYDRA, la habían preocupado.

Cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez…suave quizás no era el término adecuado, pero si consciente. De sus límites, de su historia, de quién debía convertirse, y lo que necesitaba para ello. No tenía un nombre ni quería uno, pero una ligera mueca, casi sonrisa, solía aparecer en su rostro cuando le llamaba maestro. Una relación que duró cerca de dos años.

Años más tarde, le había disparado. Buscando en los archivos, supo de los procedimientos que aplicaban implacablemente contra él. Era tan terrible, que daba gracias por estar sola cuando había descubierto la verdad. Y cuando se encontraron durante la caída de SHIELD, supo con el corazón apretándole dolorosamente en su pecho, que le habían hecho. Como su memoria había sido borrada una vez más.

Decir que había tenido una discusión con James era poco. Pero tenía sus motivos para ocultar la existencia de su viejo amigo, el temor de perderlo como estaba haciendo ahora.

Había odiado a Rogers en su momento, aunque sabía que no era su culpa, pero su novio estaba destrozado. Había dejado a Tony en la enfermería, huido con el brazo que este le había construido y no vuelto a aparecer nunca más.

Solo un reguero de bases de HYDRA destruidas era la única pista que poseían, y cuando creían estar sobre sus pasos en una casa de seguridad en la frontera con Canadá, sabían de un nuevo asentamiento en Croacia que había sido reducida hasta casi las cenizas.

Entonces había querido abofetearse por no darse cuenta antes, el pago que intentaba hacer Roger para todos ellos, por lo que había hecho. Solo él contaba con la información necesaria para acabar con todo HYDRA, triplicado su avance como equipo en una fracción de tiempo.

Implacable, brutal, a sangre fría. Un legado para ellos, pues dado que la brecha de días que demoraba en atacar una nueva base en comparación a los primeros días, delataba que su estado de salud peligraba enormemente. Y siendo el estrategia nato que le había valido enormes alabanzas en su tiempo de Capitán América, había acabado con las que permanecían en sus archivos, para que la última…solo encontraran su cadáver.

Tenían que encontrarlo antes que terminara con su maniobra suicida.

Tony también parecía extrañamente distante, y nadie había podido sacarle nada sobre el incidente con Rogers. Tampoco FRIDAY había mencionado nada, seguramente porque su creador había bloqueado sus comandos o su memoria. Mientras su jefe no corriera peligro, era poco probable que pudieran averiguarlo.

Y el genio pensaba permanecer callado, al menos, hasta que dieran otra vez con Steve.

Odiaba cada vez más esa situación, y sobre todo, quienes habían llevado a su chico a ese estado. Porque sí, aunque habían compartido besos, que era poco el tiempo que se habían conocido, consideraba a Steve su novio. No habían llegado a hablar del tema, él pensaba hacerlo esa fatídica tarde, pensando llevar al rubio fuera de la base.

Sabía que se sentía inquieto, que era solo un confinamiento más cómodo, pero una prisión a fin de cuentas. No podría estar toda su vida andando de puntillas a su lado, y sabía de los pensamientos oscuros que corrían por su mente.

Su corazón se rompía un poco más cuando Steve afirmaba que solo era una máquina de matar. Cuando había visto con dolor la conmemoración de los Comandos y de Peggy Carter en la televisión, celebrando el día de la supuesta caída de HYDRA y el sacrificio de su Capitán. De que no se permitía tener comodidades, no se autolesionaba, pero si se hacia el suficiente daño al denegarse cualquier ayuda que escapara de lo básico.

El verlo luchar por vestirse con un brazo. Las breves regresiones que solía experimentar, cuando alguna situación gatillaba los recuerdos de sus víctimas pasadas.

Una noche lo había descubierto, cuando Steve se había quedado en su taller a modo centinela, solo viendo cómo trabajaba y jugando cada cierto tiempo con DUM-E. Había recibido entonces una video llamada de Fury, y para su crédito, el ex director de SHIELD solo había alzado las cejas al notar al rubio en la habitación.

“No diré nada sobre él” había mencionado, luego de entregarle un par de informes nuevos de HYDRA “pero si estos archivos salen a la luz, quizás entonces debería…”

“No” había gruñido Steve, para luego bajar su tono de voz a un más suave y casi roto “lo recuerdo todo. No necesito leerlos. Mis recuerdos son castigo suficiente por mis pecados”

Fury solo había asentido, como si entendiera la situación, sin presionar nuevamente sobre el tema. Él, en cambio, se había congelado por el horror y el miedo.

Al terminar la conferencia, Tony se había volteado, mirándolo con evidente horror y preocupación. Steve solo se había alzado de hombros, una aceptación resignada de su pasado, pero también la culpa que lo consumía a cada segundo del día.

Y Tony debió saberlo, porque si el suero le había traído de regreso los recuerdos de su antigua identidad, por supuesto que también lo haría con las víctimas que habían caído bajo el mandato de HYDRA.

Había abandonado sus proyectos esa noche, permaneciendo abrazado a Steve. Su chico parecía sentir su inquietud, rodeándolo con su brazo, casi como si intentara consolarlo a él y no al revés. Aún era algo torpe en el contacto físico, pero su instinto seguía siendo bueno, permitiéndole reconfortarle, aún cuando no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo.

Eso y muchas otras partes de su personalidad, de quién era, le habían llevado a enamorarse profundamente de él.

El día del incidente, Steve se había quedado dormido en la sala común. Dado que solo estaban ellos, sentía la confianza suficiente para bajar sus defensas. Había notado los indicios de una potente pesadilla, y de un ataque de pánico. Se había desesperado, y había roto una de sus reglas primordiales: acercarse a cualquier persona, más fuerte que él, cuando no podía reconocerle.

Su mano ahogándolo en su cuello, la mirada sin vida en su rostro, murmurando que tenía una misión. Que Howard Stark y su esposa eran su misión.

Entonces todas las piezas cayeron juntas, al mismo tiempo que la consciencia le abandonaba por completo.

Había despertado en la madrugada en la bahía médica, con Pepper y Rhodey vigilando su sueño. Le habían explicado que Steve había huído, y cuando le habían preguntado el motivo por el que le había atacado, no lo había mencionado.

Por el momento, ninguno le había presionado, pensando que era parte del trauma del momento. Eso le había dado el tiempo suficiente para evitar que FRIDAY hablara al respecto, mientras desentrañaba de los archivos de HYDRA, el asesinato de sus padres. Y también, el material respectivo a lo que habían hecho con su chico durante tanto tiempo. Era terrible, y había llorado como un niño por horas, acariciando la marca que luciría en su cuello durante semanas.

Quizás, si no le hubiese conocido como lo hacía, lo habría odiado y pediría venganza. Pero a Steve lo habían utilizado, lo habían destrozado, y cargaba a duras penas con sus pecados en la espalda.

Y él era fuerte. No por nada, les había tomado meses de tortura acabar con su vieja personalidad y volverlo un asesino.

Seguramente Bucky y Nat estaban al tanto de la muerte de sus padres, y si el resto del equipo se enteraba, traería más problemas a Steve que beneficios. Quería salvarlo, traer de regreso a ese idiota que pensaba sacrificarse solo por un accidente. Al tipo que amaba con todo su corazón.

Lo necesita a su lado, ayudarle a seguir, a conseguir una nueva vida. Era quién, de todos los que conocía, más se merecía esa segunda oportunidad. Y quizás esta fuera la única instancia para conseguirlo.

“¿realmente lo amas, eh? Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes…” Pepper, su querida amiga, le miraba con tristeza y derrota. Lo habían intentado, claro que sí, pero a fin de cuentas, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era más fraternal. era el tipo de relación que más los hacía felices.

“Es como mi sol, Peps. Sin él…mi cielo no tendría sentido. Puedo volver a verlo, a vivir, pero siempre me faltará algo que me haga sentir vivo y cálido” era una sabia tal, pero se sentía aliviado de poder decir aquello en voz alta. Sabía que su amiga no lo juzgaría, pasara lo que pasara.

“Tráelo con vida. Necesito tener un par de palabras con él”

“Eso solo logrará asustarlo más, señorita Potts”

“Es parte de la familia. Si no lo regaño por darnos a todos un susto de muerte, no tendría sentido. No debo tener favoritismo por ninguno”

Eso trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Pepper era de las pocas que lograría animarle, aún bajo esas circunstancias. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, besando con cariño su mejilla antes de dirigirse raudo al Quinjet.

Bucky estaba tenso, caminando en círculos. Entendía el dolor por el que debía estar pasando, o al menos lo imaginaba: si fuera Rhodey en su lugar…la culpa nunca lo abandonaría. Clint y Nat estaban en los controles. Wanda, Sam y Visión esperaban atentos en sus lugares.

Rápidamente activó el traje, solo porque esperaba no atraer demasiado su atención. Ya era difícil para la mayoría en ese momento, y no planeaba complicar más la situación si notaban lo deteriorado que se encontraba.

Tenía enormes ojeras, su piel cenicienta, y estaba seguro que había perdido algo de peso por la angustia. El único motivo por el que Cap parecía mejor en comparación, era gracias al suero. Pero las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos eran indicio suficiente para cualquiera.

“¿Coordenadas?” preguntó el pelinegro, finalmente deteniendo su nerviosa caminata al notar a Tony con ellos.

“Todo listo, Cap. Iremos por Rogers y lo traeremos de regreso, no te preocupes” respondió el arquero con seriedad “tenemos información confiable esta vez de nuestro lado, y si no es su siguiente destino, si será uno de los próximos. Estará con nosotros antes que te des cuenta”

Bucky asintió, aún no convencido, pero se notaba agradecido por el apoyo de sus compañeros. Tony, en cambio, suspiró con fastidio.

No había sido sencillo dar con la información, y tampoco le gustaba el modo en que había ocurrido. Rumlow era un idiota, un hablador egocéntrico, pero no estúpido. Se había burlado de su falla y del escape de Steve aún bajo la condición en que él mismo se encontraba: cubierto de graves quemaduras producto de lo ocurrido en la caída de SHIELD.

Pero increíblemente, si presionabas su orgullo en los puntos correctos, ciertas ubicaciones podían ser encontradas. Que nadie dijera que Natasha no era aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

“Ya voy por ti, sol” murmuró en voz baja, sabiendo que gracias al traje, nadie oiría sus divagaciones “es hora de volver a casa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y como pequeño adelanto, la acción comenzará directamente en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos entonces ¡Cuídense mucho!


	3. Capítulo 03: El vendaval fue desatado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren bien. Como prometí, para quienes leyeron el último One Shot que subí, finalmente pude continuar el fic. Es un poco corto, pero piensen en este como un breve interludio.
> 
> Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

“Todo listo, Cap. Iremos por Rogers y lo traeremos de regreso, no te preocupes” respondió el arquero con seriedad “tenemos información confiable esta vez de nuestro lado, y si no es su siguiente destino, si será uno de los próximos. Estará con nosotros antes que te des cuenta”

Bucky asintió, aún no convencido, pero se notaba agradecido por el apoyo de sus compañeros. Tony, en cambio, suspiró con fastidio.

No había sido sencillo dar con la información, y tampoco le gustaba el modo en que había ocurrido. Rumlow era un idiota, un hablador egocéntrico, pero no estúpido. Se había burlado de su falla y del escape de Steve aún bajo la condición en que él mismo se encontraba: cubierto de graves quemaduras producto de lo ocurrido en la caída de SHIELD.

Pero increíblemente, si presionabas su orgullo en los puntos correctos, ciertas ubicaciones podían ser encontradas. Que nadie dijera que Natasha no era aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

“Ya voy por ti, sol” murmuró en voz baja, sabiendo que gracias al traje, nadie oiría sus divagaciones “es hora de volver a casa”

xxxxx

El soldado jadeó por aire, presionando su mano de metal en la herida de su costado. Ese último disparo casi le había dejado inconsciente, y todo porque de algún modo, había logrado ser emboscado sin que se diera cuenta. El cansancio, el hambre...todo ello le había dejado en deplorables condiciones, y era la principal culpa por la que no estaba lo suficientemente atento al entrar a la base enemiga en Dinamarca. Un error casi mortal, pero ya no importaba. No lo hacía más, pues sintió a lo lejos la explosión que ponía fin a uno de los mayores asentamientos de HYDRA que aún seguían en pie.

Los recuerdos de su pasado como el soldado del invierno valían, le habían brindado toda la información que necesitaba para desmantelar a la organización. Por primera vez agradecía tenerlos a todos de regreso. Dado que Hydra había pensado que nunca escaparía de sus garras, nunca sus guardianes o doctores se habían censurado en lo más mínimo sobre sus movimientos. Y como necesitaban darle acceso a las redes del gobierno, incluidas a la de SHIELD y sus principales allegados para cumplir con sus misiones, había podido abastecerse de la dinamita suficiente para acabar con sus laboratorios y fuentes de poder, si es que no destrozaba el lugar entero. Además tenía de regreso sus documentos, algo de dinero, y una que otra base que solo los más altos rangos o gente muera hace mucho tiempo, conocían.

Los lugares perfectos para escabullirse mientras lamía sus heridas y planeaba la siguiente jugada.

Lo mejor de todo es que nadie, hasta su último asalto, había podido adivinar sus movimientos. Apenas quedaba un puñado de superiores que pudiera haber tenido acceso a la misma información que él, y la mayoría solo conocía de la existencia del Soldado del Invierno tras los reportajes obtenidos por la caída de SHIELD. Eso, o al menos su verdadera identidad. O lo que quedaba de lo que había sido en el pasado.

Pero no estaba preocupado. Pudo investigar lo suficiente antes de volarle la cabeza a la mayoría de los soldados como para saber que, pocas horas antes de ingresar a la base, solamente estaban alerta por un posible ataque. No sabían si iba a ir o intentaría hacerlo en otro país. A fin de cuentas, solo había tenido un poco de mala suerte, pero sabía que esperar de las últimas tres bases que tenía conocimiento.

 

Y no dudaba que los Vengadores podrían acabar con las últimas ratas. Quizás si cortabas una cabeza saldrían dos más, pero esta ocasión era distinta. No dejaría que el monstruo se regenerara, no cuando tenían todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Rio seco, sin humor, más un gruñido agotado que otra cosa. Extrajo la bala de su costado con habilidad, para luego cauterizar la herida con su encendedor. El suero trabajaba cada vez más lento a causa del dolor y la fatiga a la que había sometido su cuerpo durante los últimos cinco meses, pero no dudaba que podría soportar durante las últimas tres o cuatro semanas. Siempre demoraba más viajando en cubierto, sobre todo ahora que habían más alertas sobre su identidad como activo, pero al menos el tiempo extra servía para reponerse un poco y hacerse de más armas.

Y que, a pesar del pánico que había sentido cuando huyó de los Vengadores, de lo que le había hecho a Tony y el odio que seguro se ganaría, había sido más cuidadoso de lo que dejaba entrever.

Engañar a FRIDAY no había sido un problema, dado que conocía lo suficiente a su creador como para saber los patrones de seguridad y las alertas. Había creado el suficiente desorden para que preguntaran si se había llevado tal y cual cosa, pero que lo más importante pasara desapercibido. Era imposible ocultar que se había llevado su brazo, pero al menos se había hecho con el rastreador que había instalado Tony tanto tiempo atrás. Lo había visto hacerlo, y gracias a su memoria eidética, que agradecía que nadie en el equipo parecía tener en cuenta, o que seguro Bucky había olvidado dar la alerta cuando se mudó con ellos, fue sencillo. Luego lo ocultó en un camión de carga con destino a México y, fácilmente, había tenido unas horas de ventaja para desaparecer por completo.

Pero también se había hecho con dos de las antiguas máscaras faciales que la Viuda Negra solía utilizar para sus misiones de espionaje o asesinato, y había modificado una de ellas para que, desde el antebrazo hasta su mano, ocultara el metal a simple vista. Y gracias a que era de vibranium, podía pasar con tranquilidad por ciertos detectores en aeropuertos y zonas de embarque. Algo que tampoco creía que los Vengadores pensaran que se atreviera a hacer, pavoneándose delante de las cámaras a simple vista las primeras semanas.

Aunque, de donde Tony había obtenido tanto vibranium, quizás era algo que nunca podría saber.

Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose en el destartalado sofá del motel donde planeaba quedarse esa noche. De nada servía intentar encaminarse hacia la siguiente base cuando llovía a cántaros, y los vendajes que llevaba bajo su ropa serían visibles. Prendió la televisión, intentando distraerse, hasta que su agotada mente se rindiera y le diera al menos dos horas de descanso.

Pero tan pronto como colocó el canal de noticias local, acabó gruñendo por el dolor al incorporarse bruscamente, pero no podía importarle menos. Porque estaban en directo hablando de un ataque en el mismo país, a escasas dos horas de donde se encontraba.

Tal parecía que un portal se había abierto en Odense mientras él mataba a sangre fría a todos los soldados de la base, y que de todas las cosas, había aparecido una Hydra que había causado estragos hasta que los Vengadores llegaron para detenerla. La parte racional de su mente le indicaba lo peligroso de la situación, que si bien no era algo que tenía entre sus planes, debía pensar ya en su siguiente movimiento.

No pasaría mucho antes que se enteraran de su masacre, y peinarían la zona en búsquedas de un tipo alto, musculoso, lleno de sangre y posiblemente herido. Seria sencillo de encontrar, incluso usando una máscara facial y con el cabello teñido de negro, por si las dudas. Aunque por el suero, cada vez que hacia una modificación corporal, esta no duraba más de uno o dos días. Incluidos los tatuajes, y vaya que HYDRA había intentado marcarlo de todos los modos posibles.

Pero ahora lo que le importaba era el ataque, ver que tan heridos se encontraban los Vengadores. Por primera vez desde que había abandonado la base tras el incidente con Tony, sentía un dolor opresivo en el corazón, asfixiándole de un modo tan aterrador que no podía dejar de temblar, esperando que el reportero en cuestión se acercara a entrevistar a alguno de ellos.

No se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que su vista empezó a nublarse, por lo que empezó a toser, intentando a enfocarse en lo que decía el entrevistador. Gruñó al darse cuenta que solo hablaban de las bajas en la población, de los edificios destrozados total o parcialmente, de los policías que habían acabado en el hospital. Tampoco los entrevistados parecían preocuparse de los Vengadores, de quienes se habían arriesgado por ellos.

“Malditos egoístas, todos y cada uno de ellos” los insultó en ruso, mientras se removía incómodo en su lugar “final…finalmente…” suspiró. Porque quien se encontraba ante las cámaras no era más ni menos que Anthony Stark. Su Tony, solo para él, muy en el fondo. Como en esas extrañas noches que se permitía soñar con lo que pudo ser, en algún mundo donde no tenía un brazo de metal en vez de uno de carne, donde su mente no estaba destrozada en mil pedazos, imposibles de volver a unir.

Ahora mismo le estaban preguntando por los destrozos, y qué había ocurrido con la zona donde se había abierto el portal “no, todo está controlado en estos momentos. El doctor Banner se encuentra en el lugar, y lo cerrará dentro de la próxima hora. Si me disculpan, debo ir con mis compañeros al hospital, pues uno resultó herido…”

“¿y qué puede decirnos del último ataque a una base aislada, al parecer de HYDRA, hace dos horas en Odense?”

Eso hizo que tanto Tony como él se tensaran, y como buen espía que era, pudo ver el pánico brillando en sus ojos, así como la curiosidad y algo parecido a la emoción “¿a qué te refieres?”

Cuando el reportero terminó de contarle, a grandes rasgos, lo que él había hecho, Tony abrió grande los ojos y se quedó en silencio, claramente impactado. Luego le arrebató el micrófono, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las miradas sorprendidas del resto. Su voz se tornó grave, urgente, como si tuviera la total certeza que él se encontraba viéndolo en ese momento “Steve, basta, por favor. Regresa con nosotros, no sigas haciendo esto…se que tienes miedo, pero si sigues así te vas a matar” el hecho que dijera su nombre sin reparos en una nota internacional hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas sin que se diera cuenta, notando cuanto arriesgaba, pero a la vez reafirmado su decisión en su interior “quédate allí, donde quiera que te encuentres. Iremos por ti, por favor…”

Su mandíbula tembló y las lágrimas finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras apagaba la televisión y empezaba a empacar. Se suponía que Tony le odiara luego de lo ocurrido, de saber que él había matado a sus padres a sangre fría ¿quizás lo hacía por Bucky? Era probable, pero algo en su corazón le decía que era mucho más profundo. Y por ese mismo motivo no podía quedarse.

Si moría…lo haría bajo sus términos. Y siempre podrían decir que solo era una estrategia para intentar frenarlo, y así su Tony no tendría más problemas con el gobierno.

Era innecesario, tenía sus manos manchadas con tanta sangre que ya no había regreso posible. Erskine lo había elegido porque era un buen hombre, pero le había fallado, pues ya no quedaba nada de eso en él. Algún día Tony y Bucky mirarían hacia atrás y se darían cuenta que era el mejor desenlace posible. Y si bien nunca podría redimirse por lo hecho, al menos aportaría un grano de arena para hacer un mundo mejor para ellos. Sin HYDRA nunca más.

Dejó las coordenadas de dos de las sedes restantes: una en Japón, la otra en Francia. Los despistaría el tiempo suficiente dividiendo al equipo, y él iría por la última: la cede en Nueva York, la más grande de todas, a pasos de Torre Stark. No alcanzarían a regresar cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tomó solo lo necesario y bajó apresurado por las escaleras de emergencia al subterráneo del lugar, a sabiendas que desde allí podría fugarse, usando los alcantarillados que conocía como la palma de su mano.

“Lo siento, Tony” murmuró “pero no queda nada de mí que se pueda salvar”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y siempre pueden dejar en comentarios cualquier duda. En el siguiente cap se verá la carrera contra el tiempo que deberá sortear Tony para llegar a Steve, y su reencuentro ¡Esperenlo con ansias! 
> 
> Proximamente subiré conti del fic You gave me a home ¡Hasta entonces!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y planeo traer sin falta un cap el próximo fin de semana. Serán caps más o menos del mismo largo, pero traeré periodicamente, de modo que no me atrase tanto escribiendo continuaciones demasiado largas. O al menos, largas para mí jaja
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
